In My Head
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: After a moment, he climbed into the closet with her and did as she asked- he shut the door. Another JO outtake. Based off of the song by Jason Derulo. The butterflies are from Gossip Girl.


**In My Head**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: After a moment, he climbed into the closet with her and did as she asked- he shut the door. Another JO outtake. Based off of the song by Jason Derulo. The butterflies are from Gossip Girl.**

___Everybody's looking for love..._

She tried to hide the blush that was quickly making its way over her cheeks. When she met his eyes, he quickly lowered his gaze, and buried himself in his book. Sighing, she curled up on the armchair, knees to her chest, and silently, watched the goings-on in the library. The queen was working on a letter, the king was stoking the fire, and the Crown Prince- her beloved husband- was curled up on the sofa, with his nose buried in a book. He wasn't even looking at her, he was too busy reading.

Sighing, she slipped off her chair, and out of the library, telling her father-in-law that she was going to go for a walk...

Elphaba got lost. Again.

Usually it was just a wrong turn, but other times, she _wanted_ to get lost. Today was one of those days. After running into Fiyero in the library, she fled to the west tower, and contented herself with getting lost in the corridors and stairwells. Finally, she came to the tower room, where she climbed into the closet for some peace and quiet. By now, the whole castle was probably looking for her, not that she _cared_ at that moment.

Sighing, she settled back against the back wall, and played with a wayward curl, before letting out a frusterated sigh and leaning her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes, and swallowed, attempting to drown the butterflies causing a riot in her stomach.

She could kick herself for acting like an idiot around her new husband. Being forced to marry a boy she didn't know, had only met at her debutante ball, and now, livng in the same castle with him in the Vinkus- sharing a bed included- was the ultimate low. She wanted to go to school, get a degree. Make a life for herself. She didn't want to be chained to a husband and children for the rest of her life, she wanted to live, no matter how sweet his smile or how hazel his eyes...

_A side of love you've never known..._

"I'll go look for her, Dad." His father, nodded, not paying attention to where his son was heading. He hurried to the west tower, climbing the stairs and entering the tower room. Standing in the doorway, he surveyed the room, before finally turning his attention to the closet at the back of the room. Slowly, silently, he moved towards it, trying to think of something to say when he opened the door.

With his little speech in mind, he grabbed the handle of the wardrobe, and pulled it open, to see Elphaba sitting in it. Her hair was a mess, her dress was coated in dust, and she was chewing on one of the few remaining fingernails that weren't torn to the quick. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at him; he opened his mouth to speak...

And promptly drew a blank.

"Do you want to come out and talk?" She shook her head. Sighing, he waited.

"Close the door, please."

After a moment, he climbed into the closet with her and did as she asked- he shut the door. Once the door was closed, he settled across from her, knees to his chest, and waited for her to speak. They sat in silence, Elphaba sitting cross-legged, chewing on her nails, and Fiyero, knees to his chest, eyes closed, trying to get his heart to stop the gymnastics it was partaking in due to the close proxminity of his wife.

_You fufill my fantasy..._

Both sat in the closet, not speaking, while the rest of the household searched. Finally, Fiyero turned his attention from his heart to his wife, taking a deep breath and licking his lips before speaking.

"Elphaba?" She turned to him. "Is something... wrong? You just seem... like you aren't happy here."

Slowly, she removed the nail she was chewing on from her mouth, and bit her lip.

"I... It's not that I don't like it here, it's just..."

He waited. She sighed, and leaned her head back.

"I'm scared. I just... I don't..."

"We didn't get a say, Elphaba. It would have been better if we'd known each other a bit more before being shoved into this marriage." Fiyero said, voicing the thoughts she wasn't able to put into words. She blushed. How did he know that that's what she was thinking?

_Because he feels the same way._

"Are you angry?" He shook his head.

"No. Just... confused. We were supposed to get married at eighteen..."

"My uncle..."

_When it comes down to it, it's all just game..._

"I know. I know that's why we had to get married sooner." He replied. "But... I mean... I'm confused... about _you_."

She lowered her head.

"Oh."

"I... I haven't slept, I feel sick... like there's something in my stomach... fluttering..." She looked at him.

_"Butterflies?"_

He nodded.

"Believe me, no one is more suprised or ashamed than I am."

She pursed her lips, and then grabbed an old pillow that was laying on the floor between them and smacked him with it.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Dropping the pillow, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh _get over it_, we didn't have a _choice_. It's all a political game, and we're the pawns."

"Shut up, Fiyero!"

Without saying another word, he pushed the door open and climbed out of the closet, leaving her to pout.

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate..._

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, they kept quiet, not saying anything to the other. As they climbed under the covers, they kept their backs to each other.

The conversation they'd had in the closet kept running circles in Fiyero's head, and the butterflies started up again. Sighing, he turned, to find her facing him. They kept quiet, just watching each other, before Elphaba reached over and sewed her fingers gently between his. He watched, before meeting her eyes. Then, slowly, he leaned over and kissed her. They drank in the taste of the other for several minutes, before breaking the kiss.

Laying another gentle kiss on her lips, he traced the contours of her face, before rubbing her nose with his and kissing her again.

_Say the word..._

"I'm sorry. For what I said today."

She cupped his face in her hand.

"I'm sorry too."

They shared another gentle kiss.

_____I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes..._

"I guess..."

"... we need..."

"... to get to...

"... know each other."

They couldn't hide the embarrassed laughter that escaped their lips as they realized that they'd just finished each other's sentences.

Then, slowly, they returned to the kiss.

_In my head..._


End file.
